Opposites Attract, I Think
by VictoriaTheDeathGod
Summary: Allen and Eric want to have a child, but seeing as they're both guys, they decide to adopt. Roxanne Belle is a young, spunky little girl, her parents had a falling out and she ended up in the Orphanage because neither of them wanted to take responsibility for a child. Is there any love for an orphaned Shinigami/Fox Demon crossbreed in this crazy, messed up world we live in?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Allen and Eric want to have a child, but seeing as they're both guys, they decide to adopt. Roxanne Belle is a young, spunky little girl, her parents had a falling out and she ended up in the Orphanage because neither of them wanted to take responsibility for a child. Is there any love for an orphaned Shinigami/Fox Demon crossbreed in this crazy, messed up world we live in?

Prologue: Hi this is I, VictoriaTheDeathGod, signing in; I'm pleased to tell you that I can make your acquaintance with complete unadulterated joy. I've waited for about two years to get an account and I'm pleased as punch to finally have one. One thing you should know about me is that I jump around from one topic to the next without rhyme or reason, and I'm great at fluffy things like this. I know that there is a thing called the 'Thorns of Death' and that Eric and Allen are supposed to be dead, but I really don't want the 'Allen's dying' thing to affect this so just pretend that never happened. There will be time skips in this story, I'm not telling you any spoilers. But there will be some romance in the future. Anyways, on with the Fic! I don't own Black Butler so don't get up in my grill about it, I do, however, own Roxanne, and speak of the devil, I should tell you about her as she is a main character, she has those trademarked Shinigami eyes and long blonde hair, she has pale skin, white-tipped orange fox ears and tail. Oh and mild warning, gay relationship, mild cussing, some violence, and tonnes of fluff.

Chapter One

*Roxanne's POV at the orphanage*

I sigh softly, tucked into a book with my glasses perched on the bride of nose, fox ears and tail twitching slightly as I closed my eyes, imagining that I was on an adventure like the one I was reading about.

I was sprinting from my doom, the giant boulder clattering behind me as I throw myself off a cliff to escape it, I landed with a thunderous splash in the lake and swim to the surface only to come face to face with an anaconda three times as big as I was. The serpent coiled around me and I began to wrestle with the beast for my life, my teeth biting into the diamond-hard scales and claws raking the creature's throat, pulling great chunks of the snake-skin and gore from it's neck.

A shrill scream broke through my sensitive hearing and I flinch opening my eyes and see a scary sight, one of the younger Shinigami was being brutally picked on by the snooty, stuck up older kids. I was about two hundred in human years, five in Shinigami years and two and a half in demon years, it was a lot to keep track of, but I did it. I stand up, orange fox ears pinning back, and a soft growl rumbling through my chest, "let her go" I grit out just loud enough to be heard.

"Oh yeah?" Brighton sneered, "Who's going to make us?"

This was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done, ever. I meet his golden green eyes with mine, letting the vivid green spheres in my skull bleed demonic red "I am"

*Allen's POV at his and Eric's home*

I sigh on the couch, not really knowing the way around the vexing issue Eric and I were faced with, we both wanted a child, but we didn't want to have a female Shinigami bear one for us. It was frustrating knowing that we couldn't simply 'get pregnant' as Grell put it. An idea sprung into my mind, "Eric Love?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Why don't we adopt a child?"

Eric snapped from his trance like state of thinking and threw himself on my lap, pulling me into a hard kiss. When we broke apart, he panted "that is bloody genius Al" and before I could properly react or even regain my proper bearings, Eric was down the hall in the empty room we decided to use as a child's room, should we ever have one, we were careful to use neutral colours and things like that, should we ever have a baby, like black, red, orange, blues and yellows. I walked into the room and sighed watching Eric bustle about in a happy state of mind. I had seen a small stuffed dog in the window of a toy-shop in town, it was plush and gender neutral so I bought it, and I pick it up and tuck it in my pocket, knowing that we were heading out as soon as everything was set up.

*Time skippy thingy and POV switch Allen to Roxanne*

I flinch and whimper as Miss Sarah cleaned a particularly bad cut above my left eye, "Care to tell me what was going on Roxanne?"

I twitch at her unimpressed tone, I knew she was disappointed in me, a lady should never sink so low as to have a fist fight. "Well I was sitting in the den reading and I heard a scream, when I looked up I saw Brighton and some other older boys picking on Jenna and" I sigh, completely upset with myself "I stepped in and when the boys didn't back down I-" I swallow hard "I punched Brighton in the gut and then his friends attacked me" I trail off softly, bowing my head in shame. I was sore and beaten for all my hard work keeping Jenna safe, but it was worth it.

She carefully peeled away the cloth that I had been holding to my forearm and I barely choke down a howl of agony. "So you did this all to protect Jenna?" I nod and watch her disinfect the long tear in my skin, fighting down the wave of nausea I felt seeing my torn and bloodied flesh, flinching and twitching at the sting of the antiseptic. "Then you did nothing wrong"

"I-I didn't?" I stutter completely shocked that I would get away from something like this without punishment.

"No you didn't" she smiled at me warmly "you were being brave in the face of danger, you stood up for someone who couldn't do it for themselves, you protected her even though you knew you get hurt. You did the right thing" she pulled the band of gauze tight around my arm and tied it up. She pulled my ruined dress over my head and slid a new one over my bruised shoulders and sides. She carefully picked me up off the table and set me on my feet on the floor, "Now get going my daring little fox"

"Thank you Miss Sarah" I call over my shoulder as I trot down the hall, and into the den.

I glance around and settle myself next to Jenna she gasps softly when she sees my arm bound like a baby doll in a crib. "Roxy, is your arm okay?"

"It's okay" I assure her "it'll be a nice battle scar when it heals" I joke and we dissolve into a fit of giggles.

*POV switch to Allen's in the office in the orphanage*

I swallow nervously, Eric and I are going to have a new addition to our family coming home with us, and I was beginning to get jittery, would the child like us? Would it like it's room? Would it mind being adopted by two men? "Everything is in order Sirs" the secretary "Carla will show you around, I wish you both well"

The young lady who stood unmoving at the secretary's side nodded "this way please Sirs" she turns neatly on her heel and through a doorway and leads us through a winding corridor and into a comfortable looking den. What I see almost made me want to coo 'aww' and giggle like an idiot. Two little girls were sitting on a couch, one was clearly older and she was humming softly to the younger one, rocking her gently back and forth in her arms while she slept. I note that the older girl had visible injuries; she was battered and was clearly in discomfort. "Roxanne" Carla gasped, "What happened to you?"

The older girl, Roxanne I presumed looked up from the sound asleep child in her arms showing that she had a pad taped to her forehead and a black eye, she tensed up a little, she sighed softly "Brighton and a bunch of his friends were being mean to Jenna" she paused to look at her sleeping friend and shrugged slightly, before flinching "so I protected her and got beat up in the process, but I would gladly do it again to keep my best friend safe" she responds, though she was whispering for the sake of her sleeping buddy laying on her, I could hear that she meant business by the boldness in her tone.

What I also happen to notice is a pair of white-tipped orange fox ears and a matching tail. Her eyes were the golden green of a death god and she was wearing a pair of black glasses that had a crack across the lens that rested above her black eye. She was half animal demon half grim reaper that was a rare combination. Her dedication to her friend warmed my heart; she would die for the younger girl she was clearly close to. "I'm Allen Humphries" I introduce softly, "this is Eric Slingby" I indicated to my lover and her eyes ghost over us both.

*POV switchie thingy to Roxanne's*

I look them both over, noting that they smelled strongly like each other; they were definitely mates. "I'm Roxanne Belle and this is Jenna White" I shift my hold to give them a better view of Jenna, if she could get adopted that was great, I knew that nobody liked demons and I was a half fox demon, I knew the chances of me getting adopted was little to nothing. "It's nice to meet you both Sirs" I bow my head in respect, and Jenna shifts in my arms, whining about being tired of being tired. I sigh softly, shaking my head slightly and I move my hold and stand, the weight that I put on my bad arm was making me twitch, I turned to the couch and gently set her down on the plush material before sliding out of my sweater, wincing as the material brushed the gauze covering my worst injury to date and covering her curled form with it with a tender sigh, she was a couple of months younger than I was and at the stage where she was developing at a pace that would kill a human, she was going to be tired with all the growing she was doing, both physically and mentally.

My tail flicks around me and I wrap my arms around it, no matter how much pain I was in, I cuddled with my tail, it was comforting, and the orange fur was soft and warm, I often used it as a pillow or teddy bear. The white tip brushed under my chin gently as I cock my head to the left as the two men look at each other smiling brightly. Miss Carla looked between them several times before asking, "shall we continue with the tour?"

*POV switch to Allen's*

I wanted to pick up Roxanne and run home with her, I really liked her, but we have to give the other children a chance. "We shall" I agree softly, minding the volume of my voice I didn't want to wake Jenna "come on Eric" Carla lead us from the room and I sighed softly, completely amazed that I could make it from the room without looking back on the little Fox Demon/Grim Reaper girl, she was loyal and brave, like Eric yet I could tell she was highly intelligent and careful for her age, I wonder how such a fine little metaphorical 'angel' could end up in an orphanage like she had.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I love to write so much its Crazy Baby! lol Turtleman moment, sorry. I love the way it's turning out, so here's the next chapter!

Chapter Two

*Roxanne's POV about a half hour after she meets Allen and Eric*

I hum softly as I brush my hair, the men I met earlier were really nice, they loved each other, more than I can say about my ex mom and dad, they were constantly arguing over everything, like what's for supper, when bedtime is, where we're going, everything. A soft knock at the door split me from my thoughts and I sigh, fox ears and tail twitching as I get up from my bed to answer the door. "Miss Carla, what are you doing here?" the secretary was usually in the office working on the never-ending stack of paperwork.

"I've come to tell you you're wanted in the den" she smiled at me warmly "best to hurry Roxanne, you can't be late for this"

"Yes Miss Carla" I respond, hightailing it out of my room and to the den.

*POV switch to Allen's in the den*

I wring my hands and Eric put's his hand on my shoulder, assuring me that everything was going to be fine. "Allen" he half scolds, "relax, everything's going to be fine" I sigh softly

"Alright Eric, I'm just so nervous" I half whisper

I hear a set of soft footsteps trotting up the hall, Roxanne trotted neatly into the room and stood herself at the side of Sarah, the caretaker at the orphanage, still as a statue, although awaiting a command. Her little fox ears were standing up sharply, tail twitching slightly as she looked up at the woman he had placed herself next too, "Miss Carla told me I was wanted in the den" she says, her tone was soft and well-disciplined, she cocked her head to the left "is there anything I can help you with?"

Sarah smiled softly down at the girl, she had taken off the pad on her forehead, showing a thin slit that was half healed, demons healed fast, as did Shinigami, so I assumed it'd be completely healed by tomorrow. She crouched down taking each of Roxanne's hands in each of hers, "Roxanne, you're brave, strong and smart, keep that up and no matter the challenge you will stand victorious" she pauses to let the girl digest that bit of information before continuing, "you have a beautiful personality, and an almost ridiculous sense of duty to those you hold dear" Sarah laughed softly, "and I wish you luck with your new life"

*POV Change to Roxanne's*

'My new life?' what does that- oh my gosh I'm getting adopted! I smile brightly showing my little canine fangs, "Thank you Miss Sarah" I throw my arms around her neck "for everything you've done for me" I pull away from her and back off a couple of paces, head bowed respectfully and ears flicked out to the side.

"Come on Roxanne we have an errand to run before we go home" I look at Allen Humphries and smile at him broadly, he returns it just as brightly.

"yep tyke, we're off to see The Undertaker" Eric Slingby said boldly

"'The Undertaker'" I repeat tipping my head to the right "The Legendary Reaper?"

Allen laughs lightly "the one and only"

I gasp sharply "I've read all about him! Does he really tell you to give him 'a first rate laugh'?"

"You bet he does"

AN: That was chapter two! I cut it a tad short as you've probably noticed in comparison to the first chapter. I have a good reason! i want to make Roxy meeting The Undertaker to be it's own chapter, and it will be longer *I hope*. So see you next authors note Toodloo~


	3. Chapter 3

AN: hey ho it's me VictoriaTheDeathGod with another chapter for you! I'm really pumped because as I said last chapter, I'm writing Roxy's first meet with The Undertaker. I'd like to give thanks to everyone who's reviewed, to them: YOU ROCK! and without further dallying, here's chapter three! And P.S. there's a surprise visit from- I can't tell you! That would ruin the surprise!

Chapter three

*Roxanne's POV just arriving at The Undertaker's shop *

My tail flicks around me nervously, this place seemed... out-of-place. But my two new dads didn't seemed bothered by it so, it must be nothing. when we enter the dimly lit shop, something moves in the left corner and the floorboards creak under our feet, "Undertaker" Daddy A. (Allen) half yelled "we've come to get our letter"

"Yehehehehe" A coffin moves and I make a sound like a mouse getting stepped on and duck behind Daddy E. (Eric), my tail curling around his ankle and fox ears pinned back. A tall man wrapped in a long cloak comes out of the coffin and smiles eerily at us, "Your letter? Hehehe, it's right here" he pulls a thick envelope from the sheet of fabric he was wearing.

*third person POV*

After showing off the envelope, The Undertaker took notice in the little half demon clinging to Eric's leg like he was saving her from a monster. "Yehehehe who's this? A new little girl to be fit for a coffin perhaps?"

Roxanne made a sound like a cat coughing up a hairball and held herself tighter to her new Daddy's leg in a silent plea to make The Undertaker go away, "Oh, Undertaker, this is Roxanne, our daughter" Allen introduced casually.

"Well well, little Miss Foxy" The Undertaker decides, strolling leisurely forwards towards the frightened little canine crossbreed, who proceeded to whimper and bury her face in the back of Eric's shin. "yehehehe, there's no need to be frightened of humble me"

*Roxanne's POV*

Like heck there's no reason to be afraid of you! I breathe deeply through my nose a few times, to calm myself down, there was no use being a scared little girl, I had both my Dads, and my strength, which for my age was a bit. As though he knew I was relaxing, he pulled what looked like a dog biscuit from his cloak and offered it to me on the palm of his hand. I wasn't really afraid as much as I was nervous anymore, I look up to Daddy E. to see if I was allowed to take the treat. He nods and I pluck the biscuit from The Undertaker's palm "Thank you Sir"

"Yehehehe, you're welcome my dear" he responds if I had to describe his slightly gruff tone, it would be warm, if that's possible. The Undertaker passes off the letter to Allen.

I bite off a small chunk of the end, it was really good, but that might just be because it's a dog biscuit and I'm a fox demon.

"Oh 'Taker" a loud voice sing-songed "guess who~?" Daddy E. and Daddy A. exchanged looks like 'Oh God why?'. The door slammed open and I made a sound like a cat choking and lunged myself behind Daddy A. as a wave of red carrying a chainsaw waded into the morgue.

"Yeheheh, hello Mr. Sutcliff, what can I do you for?"

"I need someone to fill the hole in my heart" the wall of rouge gasped "Bassy couldn't dance with me because he was too busy playing 'butler' with that brat Phantom- oh who's this?"

Daddy A. swallows, "Grell, this is Roxanne," Daddy E. put's his hand on Daddy A.'s shoulder, coaxing him to continue "our daughter"

"Your daughter?" he asked sceptically "How perfect! Hey there sweetheart" he cooed, "I'm Grell Sutcliff, DEATH~" he struck a pose like he was at a rock 'n' roll concert.

"H-h-hello" I half whisper, I was unsure, what do I make of this?

"Aww, aren't you a shy one?" he purred, he noticed my ears and tail and gasped "You're a demon?!"

I flinch slightly, "I'm half demon" I knew people would be like this, why does it bother me so much?

"I love your ears and tail" he squeaked shrilly, "You're so cute~!" I cock my head to the left, not detecting any real threat from the man before me, just excitement and joy. "And the other half is Reaper, right?" I nod and find myself scooped up in his arms, the feeling was weird, but not too bad, my ex mother would pick my up and hug me at random, it was kind of like that so I didn't protest. "This is so cool!" he shifts his hold so we're eye to eye, "we have to hang out sometime" I nod not really knowing what to say.

A pair of warm strong arms wrap around my middle and I find myself in Daddy E.'s embrace, I make a soft barking sound low in my throat, showing him that I didn't mind him manhandling me. "It was nice chatting but we have to go, we have things to do and stuff"

"yes we do" Daddy A. agreed "goodbye"

I wave to Grell and The Undertaker "Goodbye"

AN: that was my third chapter! Tell me what you think, was everyone in character? I haven't seen the anime in a while and I just don't have enough time to re-watch it like I want too, I barely have enough time to get in the zone and write new chapters. Anyways, I'll hopefully see you *points at screen* in the next chapter, Farewell.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am so sorry for not being able to update sooner, the internet was down for a while and then my mother's laptop decided that it would be fun to delete all my work on both my stories. So here's my second swing at chapter 4. This is one of the chapters where the language is a bit fruity in the loops and the guys have some cuddling so warning.

*Allen's POV*

I unlock and open the door to the house and hold it open for Eric who was carrying a sleeping Roxanne, the little sweetheart had crashed halfway through grocery shopping, she was completely exhausted, when the last of the produce was brought in I closed the door quietly. I set about putting the food in the proper places around the kitchen and glance at the clock 10:39 pm. on my way to the Eric and I's bedroom I pick up on a soft humming sound.

I pad quietly down the hall to Roxanne's new room and find Eric to be pacing around with the babe in his arms, humming to a random tune he's probably pulled out of his arsehole blindfolded. When he was facing a completely different direction I snuck up on him, wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "Hey bud, everything cool here?"

A slightly annoyed huff, "It was until you decided to bear hug me from behind, now it's a F-ing sauna"

"Watch your tongue" I half scold, "I don't want Roxanne to pick up on your colorful terminology and start to say stuff like that without knowing what she's saying" I completely ignore Eric's cologne as I glance down at Roxanne sleeping peacefully, usually I would have burrowed my face into his neck and inhale with everything I had in me, but it wasn't appropriate right now. "I'm heading to bed, are you going to put Roxanne in her bed and join me?"

"Sure thing Al, I'll be in in a moment"

With those words I let go of Eric and lightly kiss the top of Roxanne's head, "Goodnight Roxy"

"Do I get a kiss too?" Eric inquired in a semi pleading way, I arch an eyebrow in a amused way, and he pouts "Please babe?"

I snort softly before pecking him lightly on the lips, before he can so much as blink I'm down the hall and getting into my night-clothes.

True to his word, Eric came wandering into the bedroom, but what I didn't expect was that he'd taken off his shirt. I blush slightly, I mean really if you saw your lover with their shirt off what the heck would you do?

He clearly noticed my blush as he smirked "Like what you see?"

I swallow and nod "Yeah but I don't think it would be smart if we had an overabundance of fun tonight with Roxanne just settling in" I wouldn't want to wake her.

Eric laughs lightly "That would be smart as I recall you are quite the screamer"

My blush deepens from rose to the color of Sutcliff's hair, I roll over in bed and pull the blankets over my head covering my face "At least I don't snore like a motorcycle when it's all said and done" A soft huff, I knew that Eric was flustered and blushing "Go take a cold shower, that should deal with your issue" I know how many times a day did I have to take one myself?

"Fine"

"Goodnight"

A grunt

"That is not the proper way to say goodnight"

"Do you really think I care right now?"

I couldn't stop the laugh that came out slightly breathy as I was attempting to be relatively quiet.

A few minutes later and I heard the water running and a soft exclamation of 'Dear death gods that's cold!' I laugh again and let sleep fog my mind, pulling me down into it's hold relentlessly, I surrender to it, after all, Eric and I have work tomorrow and have to care for Roxanne and do our duties as Grim reapers.

AN: That was my pathetic excuse for chapter 4, I hope you like it.


End file.
